Repair
Repair is one of the parent skills of the first child skill, Smelting 'How to repair items in Minecraft' The way this skill works is by right clicking on a block of iron, with the appropriate tool/armour, and having the material in inventory. Vanilla Methods Include: To repair any items in minecraft, take two damaged items, and place them in a crafting table together, they will add together the durability, plus a small bonus. Be careful on enchanted items, as the new item will lose any enchants. Another way to repair items in minecraft is placing them both in an anvil, this can restore the durability, and will not destroy enchanted items, however it costs levels, and it gets more costly the more often you do it on a single item. Arcane Forging Arcane Forging is used to keep enchantments on items after repairing them, It starts at level 100 of the Repair skill. At level 100 you have a﻿ 10% success chance, this is the level in which Arcane Forging starts. Each level afterwards adds a small % increase. such as at level 250 you gain a 10%, level 500 a 30%, at level 750+ you get a 40%. Along with this there is a chance for a downgrade on the enchantment: A power II bow would become a power I bow.To turn off Downgrades simply change true to a false Salvaging Salvaging is an ability of uncrafting things.You must at least be at level 600 of repair to get access to that ability. A placed Gold block is used. Note: If you are going to uncraft enchanted tools/armor you will get a warning. These are the default settings: Base Durability Restored Experience and Leveling Experience Calculation For each repair, the experience gained is the amount of durability restored multiplied by the value of the material in the chart below. All armor of a material type has the same multiplier. Tools, however, have a multiplier based on amount of material components of the tool (1, 2, or 3 pieces). This is because all tools of the same material have the same durability, whereas armor durability scales with number of components. Experience is only awarded for durability restored; any restoration beyond maximum is ignored, making repairing near-perfect items inefficient. #The average durability restored by one material is calculated as the durability of the full set of armor divided by the amount of materials required to fully repair the entire set. If repairing armor in full sets, each material used will provide this much experience on average. #The 3 figures refer to tools requiring 3 materials (e.g. pickaxes), 2 materials (swords and hoes) and 1 material (shovel) to fully repair respectively. #The amount of experience gained if the material is fully used up in repairing the tool. For maximum experience efficiency per material used, boots provide the most exp per repair, due to armor durability being independent of number of materials required. After boots, the second most efficient things are tools, all providing more than any other armor, without counting in-game rounding errors. Additionally, gold tools provide slightly more experience than iron tools, whereas diamond armor provides slightly more experience than gold armor. Diamond boots provide approximately 6.5x as much experiRepair Mastery Every time you lvl up the repair skill, the amount of durability restored by repairing items is increased by an extra .2%, divided by the number of materials needed to craft the item, for each single repair. At lvl 0, the amount an item's durability is restored is determined by how many materials is costs to make. If it takes one piece of whatever it's made of (1 diamond for a diamond shovel), then it is fully restored with one diamond. However, if it costs 2 or more materials to make, it costs the same number to fully repair, so each repair done with a single piece of the material only restores a fraction of the total durability. Example: Repairing one diamond chestplate takes 8 diamonds at lvl 0 repair, so each single repair done with 1 diamond repairs it by 1/8 (12.5%) of its max durability. Repairing one diamond chestplate takes 7 diamonds at lvl 100 repair, since each single repair done with 1 diamond repairs it by about 2/15 (12.8125%) of its max durability. At lvl 100, each single repair done to an item repairs it by an extra 20% (.2% x 100), divided by the number of materials it takes to craft the item. With a chestplate, each single repair would repair 2.5% (20%/8) more than the normal amount at lvl 0 repair, which would be 1/8 or 12.5%. So at lvl 100, each repair done to a chestplate repairs 12.8125% instead of 12.5%. Repair Leveling Methods Axes and Repair (Also helps with Axes) Once you get to high axes, you can break armor very quickly. Just have someone put on diamond armor, and hit them with your axe until it is close to breaking and repair. This levels both repair and axes very quickly. Fishing Broken Treasure (Also helps with Fishing) This method requires a fishing rod and some string plus a resource dependent on what you find as treasure. The way it works is you fish up treasure until either your inventory is full, or your fishing rod is almost broken. Once one of those two things occur, go to your Iron block anvil, with the material dependent on what you loot (i.e. cobble for stone tools) and repair both the items AND your fishing rod. This method is great because when you repair the items, you now have extra items to do the other methods. You also get to earn magic imbued items for arcane forging, and not only do you repair one item at a time, but also the tools you found. Shovel Grinding (Also helps with Excavation) This method requires a shovel of your choice and the materials used to create it. Gold is a good choice because gold tools break quickly. Find yourself a nice area with a lot of dirt, sand, gravel, or clay and dig away until your tool is on the edge of breaking, and repair, as it only takes 1 of the material to repair it fully. It's also a good way to level up your excavation! Armor and Shovel (Also helps with Excavation) Also, another great way to level repair quickly while using a shovel is making a snow golem. They will create snow, which you can quickly grab with your shovel. This will destroy your shovel very quickly, which can easily be repaired. After you have gathered plenty of snowballs, find a friend in armour and have a snowball fight. This destroys your armour quickly as well. Cactus and Armor Place two sand diagonally next to each other and put two cactus on each sand. Now equip your armor, Gold and Diamond work the best but Iron and Leather will work as well. Now stand next to the cactus so they hurt you. The durability on your armor will wear off. As it does so take off armor that is about to break until you are happy with how much is broken. Then simply go to your iron block and repair your armor. You could also use healing or healing II bottles or a beacon with regeneration if you would like. Mob Farm / Xp Grinder ( Also Helps with Fishing, gives you plenty of Xp ) Make a mob farm, and spam it with your fishing pole. It should give you xps when mob dies, and it helps your fishing as well when mob is shaken. when your pole is about to break, repair your fishing pole with string. fishing pole breaks down to red every ten seconds, and it should give you about 3000 xp per repair. It is a good method to increase fishing and repair if you cannot afford diamond. You may not see the effect as quick if you are on level over 120. Pro Tip: Use a spider farm! Spiders will drop Strings upon death. Axes ( Also Helps with woodcutting ) Find a biome with large trees. I'll suggest jungle and spruce. When you found those biomes. Get a diamond axe and chop down as many large trees as possible with tree feller. it should be nulled pretty much after a few times, then you may repair it. With leavesblower, use stone axes or gold axes(dont use the diamond and else)to blow leaves can gain experience rapaidly. Shears Find a forest or a jungle, and break all the leaves with shears. Then, repair the shears for quick xp. Arcane Forging This skill is activated at lvl 300. Once unlocked, you can repair enchanted items with a chance that the enchantments on the item will be downgraded or remain the same instead of disappearing completely. You gain one "rank" in Arcane Forging for every 100 repair lvls you gain, started at 300 with rank 1, and the max being 8 at lvl 1000. Each rank increases the chance of an attempt to repair an enchanted item being successful (enchantments aren't removed). It also decreases the chance of enchantments being downgraded on a successful repair of an enchanted item. Category:Skills Category:Misc Skills Category:PvE